Mornings Like These
by Aimee5
Summary: It takes the smallest of things to rebuild the strongest of bridges.


**Title:** Mornings like These

_Grissom/Sara, pg_

**Summary:** It takes the smallest of things to rebuild the strongest of bridges.

xxx

She wandered through the lab silently, aimlessly. She had no reason to be there, nothing driving her, no case to wrap up, she was just drawn to her place of work, having got bored of the continuous advertisements on the television, channel after channel.

Coffee. Coffee was good. She made her way to the break-room, feet shuffling slightly, as she pulled her sleeves down over her knuckles, fidgeting, although not knowing why. She kept her eyes slightly open, slits protecting her tired eyes from the glare of the overhead lights.

Pushing open the door to the break-room, she walked slowly across the room to the coffee machine, taking out her own special mug from the cupboard, and extracting a spoon and the box of coffee powder from the next cupboard.

'You're in early,' a familiar voice startled her from behind. She spun around, her spoon piled high with coffee powder creating a dark shower over the stained carpet.

'God, Gris, don't do that.' She looked over at him, as he struggled to lift himself from his sleeping position on the couch. He rubbed his eyes wearily, before running a hand through his curly hair in an attempt to straighten it down.

She turned back to making the coffee, her back to him, while asking, 'you want a cup?'

'Yeah, please,' came the instantaneous reply. He continued, 'I take it you didn't get much sleep either then? Considering you're here over an hour before shift starts.'

She turned round to face him, carrying two cups of scolding hot coffee in her hands, as she made her way to sit next to him, handing him his cup, and wrapping her hands round her own. She looked small and cold, sitting beside him, hunched up in the corner of the couch round the warmth of the heated cup. 'I'm an insomniac, Grissom, you of all people should know that. I don't sleep.'

This earned a small chuckle from Grissom, as he replied, 'Yes, I know. Got bored of flicking through the television channels again?'

She turned and grinned at him; he knew her so well. He smiled back, 'Thought so.'

They sat in silence, watching the odd person walk past the break-room with a lead on a case, or returning from a scene, kit in hand, evidence to be processed. Finishing her cup of coffee, Sara placed it on the coffee table in front of her, and leaned back on the sofa, stretching. 'How much longer till our shift?' She asked him, looking over.

Checking his watch, he replied, 'Half an hour.'

'Hey, what were you doing sleeping in here anyway?' she asked, remembering.

'I was working overtime, wasn't much point in going home,' he replied simply.

'Ok, I'm an insomniac, I have a reason to not sleep, but what's yours? Gris, you keep telling me not to burn myself out, what about you?'

He just smiled. 'You really do learn everything I say.'

She smiled in return. 'That I do.' She rubbed her hands against each other, fidgeting. 'Always trying to be your best student,' she smiled, repeating what she had said to him the night of her first case with him after transferring to Las Vegas.

Their eyes met, hers dancing, his smiling, as they rejoiced at the fact that they were connecting once again. A small step, but a step nonetheless. The next twenty-five minutes were spent discussing old cases, memories of San Francisco and before, and reminding the other of little details long forgotten about. During the last ten minutes before their shift started, people started to flow in and out, Nick and Warrick walked past on the way to the locker-room, smiling at the two people sitting facing each other on the couch, faces animated, smiles causing eyes to twinkle. Catherine grinned at the sight on entering a few minutes later, before joining the other two boys in the locker room.

'They seem to be getting along again,' she remarked as she entered.

'Yeah,' Nick said smiling.

'Just like old times,' Warrick finished. 'I wonder what changed.'

The three of them started to walk back towards the break-room, ready to receive their assignments and start work.

'I guess we'll never know. Just one of those things, I suppose,' Catherine responded, smiling, pushing open the door to the glass-paneled room, and causing its two occupants to look up, slightly shocked at the passage of time, but smiles still gracing their faces.

_Fin_


End file.
